


Larger Than Life

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Immortal, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicidal cecil. Carlos has to deal with the mess left behind. What a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger Than Life

The lock clicked loudly in the dead of night. The house was dark, which was odd. His radio-show host boyfriend, Cecil, usually filled the house with music, light, and his larger than life personality, but not tonight. Carlos entered, calling out Cecil's name. 

There was no answer, which worried Carlos further. 

“Cecil? Are you okay?” Carlos called out. He wandered from room to room, finding them all empty. The last room to check was their bedroom. An unwelcome metallic smell filled the air as he approached the door.

“Cec-” His words were cut off with a sigh.

The blonde was laying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by presumably his own blood. He had written all over the walls, scrawling warnings about mountains and helicopters written hastily by fingertips.

Carlos hauled his boyfriend up by the arms. The blonde hung limply in his arms, legs and feet still dragging on the ground. His heart was not beating. He was not breathing.

“You made a huge mess this time, Cecil,' he scolded. “I’m never going to get the stains out of the carpet and now I need a new lab coat. This is the third time this month. And the walls? Seriously? I'm going to have to paint over all of that.”

Cecil didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t. He wasn’t alive. 

Carlos dragged the taller man over into the bathroom and began running a bath. He undressed Cecil and tossed the clothes aside to be properly disposed of. The scientist carefully set him in the warm bath, trying not to blush at the exposed pale skin.

After retrieving the first aid kit, Carlos began cleaning Cecil's lacerated arms, neck, and chest. They were jagged cuts, still oozing slightly. Cecil used a serrated knife this time.

Khoshekh meowed disapprovingly from the doorway. Carlos shooed the floating cat away. He hissed irritably and floated past the scientist to Cecil. Khoshekh licked his bloody cheek then disappeared with a grumpy meow. Not even Cecil knew where he went when he vanishes. 

Cecil groaned softly and stirred, disturbing the calm water. Carlos leaned over and wiped the blood off of his face with a warm cloth. He gasped, finally breathing. He said the transition from death to life was much more painful than the other way around.

Cecil caught Carlos' hand in his, violet eyes opening as he caught his breath.

“Thank you, doll,” the radio-show host purred with his smooth voice. Carlos stifled the urge to slap him.

“I'm not cleaning your mess up this time, Cecil.”

Cecil closed his eyes and sunk down deeper into the water. He looked genuinely guilty this time, at least.

“My heart's still not beating,” the blonde said. “Will you help me get it started at least?”

Carlos sighed again. 

“Of course I will.”


End file.
